Home from war
by Southernbelleforever
Summary: ZAngels Theme3 'Actions speak louder then words'. I guess what they say is true 'actions speak louder than words' and as I held her in my arms all my dreams are coming true!


I was on a plane on my way home after being away from my family for 4 years. I joined the US Army when I was 18 and had just graduated high school. That summer I signed up for it, my heart and mind fully set on it. I got sent to training camp in Texas and was glad to be back home. When the plane landed down in my hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico. I got off and went to baggage claim, ready to see my family. I waited for my bag to come around when I felt someone bump into me, it was a little boy, a very cute little boy.

I looked down at him before crouched to his level "Hey little buddy, where is your Mama?" he looked back and I saw a woman with dark brown hair coming towards us. "Is that your Mama?" I asked pointing towards her, he just nodded. When she got to us she glared at the little boy, "Elliott Blake Montez. What did I say about running away from me?" He looked at her put his head down "Not to run from Mama," She crouched down to his level "That's right Eli your not to run from mama" when she got she looked at me and honestly, she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Eli, tell the nice man that you are sorry for bumping into him." Eli looked at me "Sorry mister for bumping into you." I crouched down to his level "It's alright bud." he smiled at me. She just nodded her head "Sorry for Eli, he knows better. We really need to be going." I nodded "Eli you be good for Mama right?" he nodded with a huge grin on his face looked at me "Yes sir." As they left I watch them go till I couldn't see them anymore, I pick my bag up and went to get a cab. I didn't tell my parents that I was coming home for good or that I was coming home at all.

When I got a cab, I told him, the driver, my parents address. The whole ride to their house I couldn't get Eli and his Mom out of my head. When I got to my parents house I paid the guy got out and went to the front door rang the doorbell and waited.

It has been 2 weeks since I met Eli and his Mom at the airport and that I have been home. I remember 2 weeks ago when my Mom opened the door and saw me.

_**Flashback….**_

I stood waiting for someone to answer the door I heard footsteps from inside the house. The door opened and when Mom turned around she gasped. She pulled me into a bear hug "Mom, Mama I can't breathe" she laugh a little.

"Come in Troy, I have miss you so much."

As we were heading to the family room "Jack, you won't guess who was at the door!"

"The pizza guy? You know because you did just order pizza Luce." Mom rolled her eyes when we got to the family room "No Jack, its Our Son." He turned away from the TV and looked at me. After dad gave me a hug, we sat down and watched the game we both loved, basketball.

Mom just rolled her eyes "Something's never change" she said as we both just grinned at her. About an hour later the doorbell rang again and Mom got up and answered it. When she got back to the family room she had a pizza box in her hands. "What do you want to drink guys?" we looked at each other "Lemonade… please" she smiled and went to get the drinks when she came back she had 3 glasses of lemonade with her.

She handed one to each of us. We ate, drank and caught up "So Son, are you home on leave or for good?" I looked at both their faces "I'm home for good Dad." they both smiled. After the pizza was almost gone I told them I was tired. They nodded "you must be Troy. Your room is made up for you. It's good to have you home Troy." Mom said.

I nodded kissed Moms cheek told them both that I love them and goodnight. When I got to my room it felt weird like I was back in high school all over again I laid down on my bed and went to sleep.

_**End of Flashback…..**_

It has been 2 weeks and my dad got me a job at my old high school as assistant coach he was the coach/gym teacher. Today is Friday the first basketball game is tonight. When I got to East High, my old high school, I saw the woman who wouldn't get out of my head, thoughts and dreams she was making her way inside the school.

I made my way inside but lost her in the crowd of students just arriving. I went to the gym to go my dad's office which is in the boy's locker room. When I got there I knocked on the door. I heard a 'Come in' before I opened the door "Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked, he looked up from some paper work on his desk. "Hey Troy, not much, I was thinking that we should get the team to practice during free period then let them I have some free time before the game. What do you think?"

I just nodded "sounds good to me Dad." as I left his office to go shoot some baskets before school started. It was after lunch time and I was making my way to the gym for free period workout. But before I got to the gym I felt someone bump into me. I grabbed their upper arms to steady them when I looked at them it was the woman I met 2 weeks ago in the airport.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she looked at me "do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. I shook my head "No, sorry. Must have me confused with someone else," I thought to myself_'I know you though you won't leave my head'_she put her hand out" Well, I'm Miss Montez, the AP Biology teacher."

I shook her hand" Nice to meet you Miss Montez, I'm Troy Bolton the assistant coach."

After we shook hands she said she had class I watched go then when I couldn't see her anymore I turned around and went to the gym.

When I got there everyone noticed the big grin I had on my face. It has been 2 months since I met Miss Montez but I don't know her first name yet.

I bumped into again at the supermarket I saw she had Eli with her when he saw me he grinned. I smiled back at him then before I know it our carts cash into each other. "Mama you cashed the cart" she looked at Eli and smiled "I know bud. Sorry. And sorry Mr. Bolton didn't see you there." I looked at her then winked at Eli "It's ok, but Mr. Bolton is my dad you can me Troy." she giggled shook her pretty head "well then to be fair you can call me Gabriella."

I chuckled "Ok then Gabriella." I liked how her name sounded. Eli looked back at me. I grinned at him he smiled she told me that they had to go I told them bye. But before she could get half way down the aisle I walked up to her "Hey, you want to grab coffee sometime?"

She looked at me and smiled "Sure Troy. Just let me know."

I grinned "Great, can I have your number to call you to find out when."

She nodded we traded numbers she left and I couldn't stop grinning.

4 weeks have blown by me and Ella have been for coffee hung out at the park with Eli and I actually took her to dinner last night just us it was nice. It's the weekend before winter break and I was heading over to Ella's to hang out. I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend today I'm a nervous wreck. When I got to her house I rang the door bell heard running footsteps then the door opened I saw Eli there "Hi Twoy" Eli put his hands out for me to pick him up. As I picked up Eli I looked at Ella '_god she look so beautiful even in her sweats'_I thought to myself.

"Hey there Ella, can I come in?" she nodded moved so I could come in. as we got inside her his Eli told to put him down I did and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the family room.

When we got there he pulled me over to his wooden blocks. He looked at me and started to build something. I sat down and built with him for a couple of hours. Ella called for us and told us dinner was ready. I picked up Eli and bought him to the kitchen. After dinner Eli asked if he could go watch TV. Ella nodded took him to the family room and put on Cartoon Network.**(Don't Own)**

After she was sure he was settle she came back into the kitchen "So Troy, how have you've been?" I looked at her told I have been doing well. Man I'm nervous because tonight I am going to ask Ella to be my girlfriend. "El, can I talk to you?" she nodded.

She sat down on a bar stool "El, if I ask you something will you answer honestly?"

She just nodded her head. "We are have been hanging out and having fun right? She nodded with a confused look on her face.

I took a deep breath "Ella, would like to be my girlfriend?" she looked at me then turned her head away from me for awhile.

She looked at the family room looked back at me "you know if I do say yes that we have to tell Eli and try to explain to him what this means right?"

I nodded "Well, I guess we can try it out and see how it goes." she had the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen.

I picked her up spun her around her kitchen listening to her giggles. I put her down then felt the most awesome sweet feeling ever her lips were on mine and as I was kissing her back I felt like fireworks were going off inside me.

After a couple of minutes I felt a familiar tug on my pants and looked down at Eli looking his Mom and me. "What are you doing to mama?"

We both looked at him grinned at him she crouch down to his level "Nothing you need to know about until you are older ok Eli?

Being the curious boy we both knew him to be he looked at her then me and nodded. "Can Twoy play with me now?" I crouched down to his level "sure bud, then I have to leave and go see my parents ok?"

He had a huge grin on his "Okay Twoy lets go"

He pulled me to the family room I looked at Ella and month_'later'_she smile to me to go.

It has been five months since I had asked Ella to be my girlfriend and it is going very smooth. Eli's birthday is turning four in a month.

Eli's fourth birthday came and we had a Finding Nemo**(Don't Own)**theme party for him.

Now it's April and school is almost done. We have the championships coming up against West High in 2 weeks. So Ella and I haven't spent that much time together with all the practices I have with the team and her with getting mid terms ready and giving those out.

I finally realized that I love her last week. The championships came and went with us winning 75-60 it was a tough game but we did it. Mid terms are coming to an end. Which I am very glad for cause the team keeps whining about them.

Tonight I am taking Ella out for dinner just me and her. I'm excited for it because I can finally tell her that I love her. My parents offered to watch Eli tonight for us and ever since I induced Ella and Eli to them they have being treating them great. They think and show how much they feel like Eli is their grandson. And they treat Ella like a daughter they never had before makes my heart smile. So I am on my way to pick up Ella and Eli. When I got to her house I knocked and Eli answered the door "Twoy you here!" I picked him "Yeah bud, I'm here where is mama?"

"She is in the kitchen on the phone." I nodded shut the door and we made our why to the kitchen.

When we got he wanted down so I put him down he ran to his Mom and pointed in my direction.

She smiled and held one finger and told me one minute I nodded.

When she hung up the phone she came over to me kissed me as a hello.

Then told Eli to go and get his stuff for my parent's house he nodded and left. When he came back he told us he was ready I chuckled "Alright then little man lets go then"

On the way to my parent's house I turned to Ella "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" she shook her head and blushed "Well, you look extremely beautiful Ella"

When we got to my parents we went to the door when it opened my dad saw and Eli jumped from his Mom hands to my dad "Hi Grandpa" my dad smiled a big smile "Hi my little man"

As we walked in my Mom was coming from the kitchen "Did I hear a little someone come into my house? I wonder who it could be?" she had a teasing smile on.

Eli had a huge grin "It's me Grandma" she looked around then looked down at him "well, this is very much my very handsome little guy" she picked him for a hug he hugged her back.

Ella and I just watched with smiles on our faces. "Hey Mom, thanks again for tonight" She turned looked at me and nodded "No problem Troy you know how much I love spending time with him."

After saying goodbye to everyone we got into the car and was on our way to our date.

When we got to the beach and saw that I had planned a romantic moonlight picnic she looked surprise and squealed.

Now we are cuddling under the moon and stars she was leaning into my chest. My head was on her shoulder I whispered into her ear "I love you Ella" she looked like a deer caught in the headlights turned to me.

"You don't have to say it back but I couldn't hold back on my feelings for you Ella."

She nodded turned back and looked at the stars and for the first time it was kind of awkward between us.

"You know Eli's father told me he loved me but cheated on me countless of times and beat me when I didn't do as he said. And when he was in the mood or drunk out of his mind he would rape me over and over again. The night that Eli was conceived was the night that I had found him in our house in our bed with one of his countless of sluts and I was so angry at him I told her to get the hell out and that I was going to leave him that night.

After his whore was gone he beat me so bad that I didn't think that I would live and then when I thought it was all over he pulled me by my hair to our bed where just five minutes earlier he was having sex with some slut and raped me.

The next morning I found a note on the kitchen counter saying he was gone on a business trip. But as the months wore on I finally figured out he wasn't coming back.

So for weeks I was so sick and didn't understand why. So a 2 months after he left me I had an appointment with the Doctor and as they were doing tests to see what was wrong, as a result they took my blood.

She came back and told me that I was fine and_'oh congrats you are four months pregnant!'_

It was then I realize that the last time Grover raped me I had missed my period but didn't think anything of it at the time. And that was the night Eli was conceived. I broke down crying then and there after about I say 20 minutes I left and went to my Mom's house.

When I got there my Mom opened the door bought me to the living room kept asking what was wrong I finally caught my breath and told her I was pregnant. You would think she would be happy right? Nope she said that_'Gabriella, I will not let you live here or help you. You have been a disgrace to our family for getting pregnant out of wed lock'_

So she kicked me out and for the first four months I was pregnant with him I was homeless then by some luck I found a shelter for homeless women went in and that is where I stayed until Eli was born on November 10th.

When my water broke the night of the day before the 10thI was in so much pain when I got to the hospital and finally after 10 hours of labor he came out. And I have never been so happy in my entire life then when I looked into my little boy's eyes. Then I met you in the airport that day and Eli just ran up to you and you were and still are fantastic with him.

I could ask for a better Dad for him and then we met again at East high and I thought_'well it must be something that wants us to be together'_

We met for coffee and you didn't care if I bought Eli or not. You are an amazing man Troy. I'm very lucky to have met you. And you are Eli's Dad Troy. And I couldn't have been more thankful for you coming into our lives when you did because I was starting to think that I would never get a second chance at love. But you came along and proved me wrong. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you too Troy."

I hugged her to my chest and held on tight for a long time. Then after awhile I remember the little box in my pocket. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that Ella."

She sniffled and hugged me. "I'm here and I am not going anywhere, Ella ever." I added.

I pulled her back from my chest got up and down on one knee and pulled out the box from my pocket "Ella, love you and Eli. You both mean the world to me will make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?"

She cried quietly for a few minutes then nodded "Yes Troy I will marry you!" I smiled put the ring on her finger kissed her " you know Troy I never thought I would get a happily ever after but I do now because of you and I love you." I grinned.

I guess what they say is true 'actions speak louder than words' and as I held her in my arms all my dreams are coming true! Never thought that all the stuff I went tough over the past four years over there that I would have a beautiful fiancée wonderful son and family.


End file.
